A Single Wish
by Mokuren no Ken
Summary: Sam wants to be with Danny, but she knows that he likes guys. She meets with an old enemy and strikes a deal. Can she finally be with Danny? This is my shortest one so far.  Yay for genderbender! GuySamxDanny
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Danny Phantom. I have no idea why I wrote this story. I just need to find yaoi in everything. Anyway, hope you like it! (Why do we need disclaimers for this anyway?)

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton strolled through the chaotic halls of Casper High with his best friends, Tucker and Sam, trying to avoid Dash and his groupies. The three had been chatting about the Fenton ghost portal and how they could try to fix it to stop the ghosts from appearing in Amity Park.<p>

Sam suddenly swung around, glimpsing a ghost disappearing into a locker. She turned back and stared at her crush, Danny. "Sorry, I-uh, need to go to the bathroom. See ya!"

"Okay, see you later then." Danny turned back to chat with Tucker. Sam sighed, admiring the way his blue eyes sparkled and his black hair falling over his eyes. Sighing again, she remembered how Danny had told both Sam and Tucker that he was gay. _If only I was a guy… _

Remembering the ghost she saw, she sprinted down the hall to the janitor's closet, where she came face to face with Desiree.

"Desiree! What are you doing here? Didn't we get rid of you ages ago?" Sam stared at the ghost that granted wishes, wondering if Desiree could help her with her little problem-Danny.

"You need help with Danny, right? Well, let's make a deal," Desiree floated down and crossed her arms. "If you let me grant you a wish, you won't get Danny to capture me. Deal?"

Sam frowned and crossed her arms in response. "Fine. But give me some time to think about it. For now. If I think you'll double cross, you're going back to the ghost zone."

Desiree grinned evilly and disappeared. Sam sighed and exited the janitor's closet. _Should I tell Danny about this? But this could be my only chance to end up with Danny._

Later that day, when Sam was heading home after school, Desiree appeared in front of her. "So, do we have a deal?"

Sam grimaced but replied, "Fine. We have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yada yada and I end up with this. This chapter which I somehow found hard to write. Gee… I wonder why… Read on, my followers!

Oh, btdubs, Shoutouts to everybody who either reviewed, or added my story to their story alerts/favorites. And to all peoples who are so messed up 'cause they love a pairing so much but love yaoi more and would do gender bender to achieve it. (i.e. ME)

_For reviewing:  
><em>AnimeAngel497  
>xXRosaliaXx<br>lifeless book of hope  
>Hellbreaker<p>

_For adding this story to Story Alerts:  
><em>cherryblossom391  
>LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom<br>darkalicesawtell  
>Bluegoo2<br>TomboybuttercupSakaast  
>AnimeAngel497 (double thanks!)<p>

_For adding this story to Favorites:  
><em>KPtwistepghost  
>TomboybuttercupSakaast (double to you too!)<p>

Enjoy the chapter!

Sam contemplated her choices. She couldn't very well tell Danny that she had made a deal with Desiree, one of the many ghosts that had caused them so much trouble, Desiree especially. She had granted Sam's accidental wish once and had caused Danny Phantom to never have existed in the first place.

Sighing, Sam dragged herself home, hoping to avoid her parents who would probably try to fit her into a frilly pink nightgown before she went to sleep, which she totally wanted to do right now. If they did try to, she would probably shred it immediately. She wasn't in the mood for cutting it and spraying it black, like she usually did.

"Hey, Sam! What're you doing? You just ran out suddenly."

_Danny. The last person she wanted to see right now in the pit of guilt. How am I supposed to break it to him that I made a deal with Desiree? Hey, Danny, I just made a deal with one of our ghostly enemies so I can make you fall for me 'cause I've had a crush on you for years. No. Definitely not. Exactly. Don't tell him_.

"Hey, Danny."

"So, where _did_ you go?"

"Oh, I, uh, suddenly remembered something I left in my locker and went to go get it."

"Okaa-y. So, Tucker and I are going to see a movie tonight. It's a horror movie, something about zombies. Wanna come?"

Sam inwardly groaned. "Sorry, I made plans already. Can't go."

Danny nodded. "Okay, then. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Sam had been lying in her bed listening to her favorite bands, mainly death metal or depressing songs. They were always so dark and sad… Had been, because she suddenly received a frantic phone call.

_At 10:00?_

"Hello?"

"S-S-Sam?"

_Danny!_ "What's the matter?"

Sam could hear Danny shiver. Where was he? Peering out the window, she saw that it was raining torrents. "I-I'm on Oak S-Street. C-can you c-come g-get me?" Danny started crying, albeit softly, but it nearly tore Sam's heart apart all the same.

"I'm coming. Wait there."

Throwing on a jacket and grabbing a blanket and umbrella, Sam sprinted out of her house into the pouring rain. "Star, Wyvern, Angel. There! Oak!"

Running full speed down Oak, she nearly tripped on a subconscious Danny. His eyes were shut, his breathing ragged, clothes rumpled. Was that-blood? "Danny! Wake up Danny!" His eyes flickered open. "Here, throw on this blanket. I'll hold the umbrella open." Jerkily standing up, Danny stumbled against Sam. Holding the umbrella over them, Sam wrapped the slightly wet cashmere blanket around Danny. "Come on, let's go."

"T-thanks, Sam. C-can I c-crash at y-your house tonight?" Sam smiled gently but grimly, mentally cursing the creep who did this to him.

"Sure, Danny. Anything."

"What the fuck do you mean, you lost him in the crowd?" Sam shrieked into the phone, glancing over at the unconscious Danny lying on the mattress beside her bed. 'What I want to know is how the fucking hell he ended up half-conscious and bleeding on Oak!"

She could hear Tucker into a breath. "He was WHERE? How the hell is he bleeding?"

"How should I know? It was you and Danny who were going to the movies!"

Sam could hear movement and spun around. Danny was peering at Sam with half-closed eyes, no light reflecting. "Don't blame Tucker, Sam," he rasped quietly. "It wasn't his fault."

"Sam? Is that Danny? Let me talk to him." Sighing, Sam held the phone out to Danny.

"Tucker?"

"I am so sorry, man. I shouldn't have lost you in the crowd. I'm so sorry."

Danny managed a weak smile that ripped Sam's heart apart. _He shouldn't have to smile like that… _There was so much grief in that small action. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. Kinda."

Sam brought the phone back to her ear. "Tucker? Tomorrow's Saturday. Come over as soon as you can. We need to figure out what happened to Danny. See you later, okay?"

"Coming over ASAP tomorrow. Keep the door open for me." Closing her eyes, Sam hung up. Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she turned towards Danny.

"You think you'll be okay for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Danny replied weakly.

Sam took in another breath to ask the question she had wanted to avoid, but was unable to after seeing Danny this weak and-unable. Under these circumstances, she would have to ask. No use keeping it in. "What happened?" Suddenly, Danny looked like he was terrified and was about to cry, making Sam regret it. "Never mind. If it's that uncomfortable, you can tell Tucker, not me."

He propped himself up on this elbows, wincing. "You don't get it, Sam. That's not what I'm talking about. It's just… I don't know, really awkward to talk about with anyone." Sitting up fully on the mattress, the ghost boy pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face between them. "I-it was a… a gang… rape..." The last word was almost inaudible, but Sam heard, and she was freakin' angry.

A/N: Yeeaaauuhhh! How do like that plot twist! Just saying, this wasn't my idea because I was stuck on how to get Sam and Danny together and my best friend (who also loves fanfictions, mostly yaoi) was like, "Why don't you get one of them raped? That usually works in the fanfics." Thank you Syao987! And now, looking back on it, I really do rely on so many other people for my story ideas… Maybe I should work on my creativity… T_T


End file.
